


In The Dark Comes The Light

by Opalia_endless_Ophelia



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalia_endless_Ophelia/pseuds/Opalia_endless_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino doesn't want to be left alone anymore. Luciano has always desire Lovino, putting his plan to work for the longest time. Now he finally got Lovino in his grasps. Now Luciano will do anything in order to keep Lovino from finding the truth while Lovino doesn't know whether to love or just stay with Luciano to fill the hole in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark Comes The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am not good with summaries......or the other parts.

Lovino collapsed outside of his big home crying, letting nature take its course, raining. He wouldn't scream anymore, he lost everything. Lovino curls up letting the rain hit him like a thousands of fists, slowly he felt like losing consciousness. wondering if this will be the end of him. He smiles slightly knowing that no one will never hurt him anymore, no more pain and only him. The last thing he saw before passing out was a shape of a human walking towards him.....then darkness fell.

Lovino slowly woke up expecting to be somewhere else, cause he was laying in a soft and warm place. To his disappointment he was back on his bedroom. Lovi sat up feeling something was on his neck, slowly he touch it running his fingers along the feeling of silk and leather then a lock on the back of his neck. Getting off the bed he notice that he was only wearing a black long sleeve shirt used for the military unbuttoned. However this wasn't his....it was someone else, it had a blood-liked smell but smells quite good. At first Lovi thought it would be Veneziano's but then remembered that Veneziano wouldn't even hurt a fly.......or would he...?

He shook his head knowing Vene would never hurt anyone or at least cut someone. At this point he starts to walk over to the mirror when he noticed a little note on the side of the mirror. Lovi took it and read it. Lovino let out a broken laugh falling to his knees infront of the mirror. Crying in frustration, anger and other mixed emotions, slowly every emotion melt into one....hurt. Slowly he lifts his head up and looks at what was on his neck. A ribbon of green silk with red laces held all together with a black leather collar and a name tag written in gold letters. 'Lovino' simply just Lovino not even his last name or the name Romano. He sighs he doesn't deserve to be called Romano......besides being a pet may not be that bad. A pet he was now, probably some random sick pervert found him like that and made him his pet.....and took his home too...Lovino sighs telling himself that being a pet is not that bad, they get affection and attention. The door to his room opens with a soft sound. 

Lovino didn't need to turn around, because when he saw the reflection in the mirror he immediately began to tremble. When Luciano caught the sight of his forbidden fruit, the one he longed for, he smirks widely. After so many years of manipulating and all, he finally got his hand on what he wanted the most, his 1p's Fratello. Quickly he made his way towards Lovino and closed his eyes in fear. Lovino was caught by surprise because he expected to be beaten but instead Luciano stroke his cheek gently. Lovino slowly looks at Luciano, for the first time he didn't seem so bad. As well as for the first time Lovi didn't recoiled at his touch since the first time they met when the 1p and 2p world collided together.

Luciano gently stroke Lovi's cheek in which Lovino leans in the touch and looks at him with eyes half lidded. At the sight of Lovino like that Luciano felt himself getting turn on, with his love here. He wanted to take Lovino immediately and make him his forever but of course that would only make his poor dear Lovino get afraid of him. Luciano didn't wanted that, he want Lovino to love him back and stay with him forever, so for the first time Luciano didn't force himself on someone. Luciano chuckles softly pulling his hand away which a pout found its way to Lovi's lips. "You are so beautiful and cute~" Luciano said sweetly leaning in close to Lovino, they stayed like that for a moment before Lovino backs away blushing "N-no! t-that's not true! w-what do y-you want b-bastard!?" he stammers looking away from Luciano still blushing.

"Me? What I want?" Luciano ask, he tilts his head for a bit thinking, before looking back at Lovino "I just want you ve~" he answers which earn him a puzzle look from Lovino. Luciano moves closer to Lovino "I want you to be happy with me, I want your love for me and e only" he said lifting Lovino's chin with one finger, Lovino tried to speak but no words. His lips quivers and mind blank out not knowing how to respond before pushing Luciano away as he falls to his side. "I-i a-am a bastard! w-why would you even w-want someone like me!?!" He said tears welling, feeling pathetic. Luciano sighs taking Lovino's hand and pulls him into a hug "that's not true, I can see through your hard shield, you are just a weak child doesn't want to be hurt. I am sort of like the same that's why you will only be happy with me. I'll you love more than anyone and keep you safe from everyone who will never hurt you." he whispers lovingly into Lovi's ear "So cry all you want" Lovino's eyes were wide before he bury his head on Luciano's shoulder crying. Luciano smirks stroking through Lovino's hair. 'Finally you'll be all mine'.

After a while of crying Lovino finally calm down and fell asleep. Luciano took him to bed and lay him down gently wiping small tears away from the corner's of his eyes. And kiss his forehead gently before standing up and clean himself up by changing his jacket. Then he left for downstairs to the kitchen where a woman was tied to a chair. At the sight of Luciano he trembles and cries, he smirks at her "I need some ingredients~' he said coldly sliding her neck open to and let her blood drip out to a bowl. "I am making a lovely dinner only for you Lovino~" he said chuckling.

Lovino woke up with Luciano at his side looking down at him smiling "I cook pasta for us both~" he purrs sweetly to Lovino, Lovino nods getting up mumbling Grazie. Luciano smiles and leads him down to the kitchen where he prepare everything for Lovino. "I cook you your favorite meal pasta~" Luci said but Lovino would catch a bit of sinister in his tone in which send chills down his spine. Lovino nods and took a sit in the table while Luciano took the sit infront of him smiling as Lovino took a bite of the pasta. "T-this is good" lovino says happily and began to eat fast. Luciano chuckles and began to eat his. After they finish Luciano took the plates to clean them. Then Luciano comes back with some ice cream as desserts "D-dpn't y-you think t-the pasta tasted a b-bit off?" Lovino ask nervously, Luci shakes his head and starts to eat the ice cream. "o-oh" with that Lovino began to eat his, Luciano looks up at him grinning 'Not yet maybe later on' he mentally told himself.

After a while they went back to the room with Lovino still feeling unsure what he was going to do with Luciano from now on since he was acting so kind towards him......for a while he wish things would stay like this. It was until they got into the room Luciano hugs Lovino from behind "Lovino~" he purrs heeatly into his ear then nibbling on his earlope. Lovino shudders with a moan, now trying to get out of Luciano's hold. Luci chuckles at Lovino's desperation and held on to him tighter "Don't worry~ because after this you will only be mine~" he whispered again only this time his voice was so different. "N-No!" Lovino fought back but Luciano was quicker by pinning him down to the bed. Luciano looks down at lovino with lust filled eyes leaning in so close to Lovino's face "you'll love this~" he mumbles before he roughly kisses down on Lovino. 

Lovino's first reaction was to bite but with Luciano's early confession and how he would be dangerous if he was angered, so instead of biting Lovino part his lips like inviting Luciano in. Luciano took the clue and dive in exploring Lovino's mouth, however one thing did got to him Lovino wasn't kissing back. He pulled back from kissing and took out some ropes from his pant's pocket then ties Lovino's wrists up. Lovino wiggles in the rope hoping to get it off him but to no avail. "U-Untie me!' he demands blushing as he saw Luciano stripping to his boxers. Luciano got on top of him running his knife along Lovino's chest "i think.....I thought I shouldn't have force myself on you my dearest love~ but i can't hold back anymore~" he said in a husky tone "w-wait!' Lovino tried again however Luciano just glare down at him silencing him. He turns his head away thinking if he loose this chance then there would be no more for him. But he didn't feel right for his dear brother's 2p doing this....they were still blood related. For Luciano he was able to read Lovino's expression like a book, "Don't worry~ everything will be ok~ i do love you after all~ After this you'll be the happiest person on Earth showered with love and all~" he said to Lovino who was already speechless. Luciano brush a thumb under Lovino's Hazel green eyes "leave everything to me and enjoy whilst you can~ for now of course~" Luciano whispers seductivatetly.

Lovino bit on his lips to keep himself from moaning as Luciano's fingers does its work for him stroking from base to top. gently squeezing. It made Lovino unable to keep himself from moaning, however everything change when he felt something rubbing against his entrance. Lovino began to panic gripping on the tied that was on his wrist while trying to speak through his gasps and moans. "Obviously Luciano wouldn't listen much and shove himself straight in.Lovino let out a loud cry squeezing down on Luciano's big hard throbbing lenght inside of him. Luciano groans at the sudden warmth although he had done this a lot of times before...especially this tight. "Don't tell me you are a virgin~?" Luciano ask mischeviously, Lovino gasps for air drooling unable to answer, Luci pouts keeping himself sill until he felt the tight muscles relax before he starts to move. 

Luciano never knew how to be gentle in which made Lovino bleed as Lovi gasps, cries, and moans. Luciano didn't want to just hurt Lovino like this, he wantes to pleasure both of them so he work on Lovino's length as well as thrusting slowly not wanting to hurt Lovi anymore. Lovino came first almost screaming before Luciano came.

Luciano fell laying on top of Lovino panting both catching on their breaths. Lovino felt something dripping down on his thighs which he was pretty sure it was blood and the cum. But he was too tired to deal with it that he passed out. Luciano rose up and looks at the older Italian already asleep as he then went to clean up and Lovino up too. Before he got inside the bed with Lovino holding him close "Ti amo my dear Lovino~"


End file.
